Aokiri
Property of Alphadhbeta Introduction Aokiri is a pirate and the second mate of the Shadow Pirates. She, in his captain El Phantos' underwater lair, controls the Room of Fog, thus earning himself his epithet. As she fought the Marine's 12th Branch's four members, Kazar, Ned, Nile, and Law, she can be seen as one of the three primary antagonists of the Phantom of the Ocean Arc. Appearance Aokiri is a slim young woman with large, blue eyes and light blue hair. She is considered a "goddess" by Nile and Law, to which she simply replied "Those idiots..." Due to the incredible humidity of the room she is in, she simply wears a blue and white bikini halter top and white shorts, and purple high heeled sandals. Due to this, Law and Nile were completely unable to fight the whole time. However, her outfit is like this only when she is in this room; once outside, she changes to a light pink T-shirt with the word "MIST" on it, and tight blue jeans. Sometimes she wears a thin white jacket over this outfit. On her right arm is the Jolly Roger of the Shadow Pirates, as well as the letter "K" on it, possibly meaning the word kiri, which is Japanese for "mist." Personality Inferring through her initial appearance, one can consider her to be a very flirty person. However, her revealing outfit was actually a last resort since even staying still in the Room of Fog can make one sweat like a bacon on a hot fry pan. Therefore she is actually an intelligent person, being the secondary tactican of the Shadow Pirates, after El Phantos. Abilities and Powers As the second mate of the Shadow Pirates, she would have had the authority to command and lead the lower ranking members, had it not been for the Phantoms replacing the members. Thus the "Second Mate" is only her title; in reality, she is more of a mere subordinate who is only powerful in combat. Superhuman Feats Despite being a woman, she is incredibly powerful, being able to easily defeat Nile and Law by simply kicking them aside (though they were immobilized by Aokiri's outfit). She was also able to fight Kazar and Ned, who are almost like "twins" personality-wise, for a long time before finally being defeated by Kazar's newly developed skill and Ned's Busoshoku Haki. She also seems to have incredible endurance, being able to take direct hits from Kazar's thunderbolts, hail flares, floods, windstorms, and firestorms (though her fruit's naturally created humidity contributed greatly to her resistance), as well as Ned's numerous Counter Shock attacks. However, in the end, she was unable to bear the power of Ned's Busoshoku imbued slash. Aokiri, despite wearing high heeled sandals, was able to easily dodge the attacks Kazar and Ned launched, refering the attacks as "flies," though she did make use of her Logia abilities on certain occasions. Devil Fruit: Kiri Kiri no Mi Aokiri has eaten the Kiri Kiri no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to turn into and generate mist. Due to this she was resistant against Kazar's firestorm attacks, but weak to his windstorms and thunderstorms. She was also able to avoid most of Ned's katana attacks, though she was hit in the end due to his Busoshoku Haki. Relationships Crew She seems to be on good terms with the crew's first mate, Roche Black, though they sometimes argue over who's stronger. She also greatly respects his captain, El Phantos, who in return saves her and Black (who were defeated). Enemies As a pirate, she is a major enemy of the World Government, the Marines, and the civilians. However, upon her captain's acceptance into the Shichibukai, her bounty was frozen. History *Phantom of the Ocean Arc Major Battles #Aokiri Nile & Lawrence Smith #Aokiri Kazarashi & Ned Spade Trivia *Due to her name's pronounciation, she was initially mistaken for the Marine Admiral Aokiji. *Her name, in kanji means "Blue Mist," matching with her blue hair, blue eyes, and blue bikini top. Category:Magnus Zeta Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Female